Descubrir el secreto de sensei
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Genos aún no cree que su sensei le esté diciendo la verdad acerca del origen de su fuerza y no se detendrá hasta descubrirlo.


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de "One Punch Man" no me pertenecen, sino a su autor (a nomino). El manga es ilustrado por Yusuke Murata y One (historia), el anime pertenece a los estudios Madhouse. Este fanfic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

 **Personajes** : Saitama/Genos

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Este fic contiene escenas sexuales (nada romántico), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Resumen:** __Genos aún no cree que su sensei le esté diciendo la verdad acerca del origen de su fuerza y no se detendrá hasta descubrirlo.

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Descubrir el secreto de sensei**

 **Capítulo único**

Día XX Hora: 08:00 a.m.

 _Sensei aún duerme. Hasta ahora no he logrado descubrir la fuente de su poder; he examinado cada centímetro de su casa, sin ningún resultado. Debe haber algo en el comportamiento de sensei que estoy pasando por alto._

Genos llevaba ya dos semanas viviendo con Saitama. Se despertaba muy temprano por la mañana y se dedicaba a contemplar a su maestro mientras dormía, con la esperanza de que algo en ese estado inconsciente, le revelara el origen de su poder. Pero fue inútil.

Tal vez, era algo en su rutina; cuando comenzó a observarlo «antes de vivir con él», no fue capaz de recabar esa ansiada información, pues, existían partes del apartamento de Saitama a las que no pudo acceder en ese momento.

—Ahora es posible —se dijo Genos. Poner mini cámaras para vigilar a su sensei y así descubrir el verdadero origen de su fuerza. Cada cierto tiempo, el cyborg se ausentaba por periodos que iban, desde unas horas a uno o tres días, con la excusa de ir a misiones o reuniones de la asociación de héroes. Aunque, la realidad era que se ocultaba en el edificio del frente.

Las grabaciones eran transmitidas directamente a sus sistemas, pero nada relevante había sido captado. Saitama tenía una rutina bastante… aburrida para la mayoría de las personas. «Muy por el contrario, Genos lo encontraba fascinante». El héroe clase C pasaba gran parte del tiempo holgazaneando, leyendo mangas o buscando algún kaijin con el cual cubrir su cuota semanal. Un comportamiento no muy común en hombres de la edad de su sensei, aunque no podía estar seguro, pues él había dejado de ser humano a muy temprana edad.

—Necesito recabar más datos.

…

Investigar hombres con edades similares a la de su sensei fue fácil, aunque para asegurarse que los datos conseguidos fueran fiables o no se contaminaran, dedicó dos semanas completas a su investigación. Cada sujeto de estudio (solteros y de la misma edad de Saitama), tenían comportamientos similares a su sensei, salvo por algunas inconsistencias. Una en particular, captó la atención del joven cyborg al analizar los datos: la masturbación. Los sujetos de su experimento según el registro, solían masturbarse de entre una a cinco veces en el periodo de una semana, en contraste, su sensei no lo había hecho desde que lo conocía; ¿sería ese el secreto de la fuerza de Saitama?

—Te noto muy pensativo, Genos —dijo el doctor Keseno. El joven héroe había acudido al anciano para que reparara algunos desperfectos producidos en su última batalla. — ¿Acaso ese maestro tuyo, te ha hecho algo? —preguntó suspicaz, el anciano apreciaba mucho a Genos, era como un hijo para él, cuando decidió mudarse con aquel hombre calvo que lo salvó del mosquito gigante, rezó porque ese cambio fuese beneficioso para el menor, ¿habría cometido un error o impertinencia al permitirle irse?

—Doctor Keseno, ¿usted se masturbaba cuando era joven? —el anciano estaba acostumbrado a lo directo que Genos era al hablar, pero ni eso logró evitar que el pobre hombre se atragantara con su saliva.

— ¿¡Qué!? — ¿acaso ese calvo era un pervertido que intentó abusar de Genos?

—Según mis investigaciones, los hombres suelen auto complacerse en diferentes medidas a lo largo de su vida. Saitama sensei, por el contrario, no lo hace. Quizás, sea ese el origen de su fuerza.

El doctor Keseno suspiró aliviado, al menos en parte, pues no tenía deseos de darle _la charla_ a Genos.

—Tal vez debas consultarlo con tu sensei —el cyborg asintió con la cabeza. Una vez que las reparaciones terminaron, Genos le agradeció y se marchó con una determinación resuelta ya para su investigación.

…

Saitama bostezó adormilado, el programa que estaba viendo era tan aburrido que le provocaba sueño, sino le había cambiado era porque en ese canal, pasaban una buena cantidad de ofertas.

—Sensei, ya he regresado —dijo Genos tan pronto ingresó a casa —. Compré algunos ingredientes para la cena.

—Oh, bienvenido —respondió Saitama sin siquiera moverse de su lugar. No pasó mucho para que escuchara a su discípulo moverse en la cocina, seguramente preparando la cena y algunos bocadillos para que él pudiera disfrutarlos viendo la televisión.

No se equivocaba, minutos más tarde, Genos le llevó algunas galletas y un poco de té, informándole que la cena estaría lista en media hora. La comida estuvo lista en el tiempo que el cyborg le indicó (puntual, como siempre). Hamburguesas y una generosa porción de papas fritas era el menú de ese día. Saitama devoró gustoso su parte y la de Genos «él insistió», durante todo el tiempo, el cyborg no dejó de observarle.

— ¿Acaso tengo alguna mancha en el rostro? —cuestionó el héroe clase C en tono aburrido.

—He estado estudiando el comportamiento de sujetos con características y status similares a los de sensei, para descubrir el origen de su fuerza —así que Genos aún no le creía. El cyborg comenzó una de esas largas explicaciones que hacían a Saitama entre desesperarse y aburrirse.

—Ya veo —dijo el calvo sin realmente prestar atención a su autonombrado discípulo.

—Saitama-sensei, ¿se ha masturbado? —la pregunta fue tan imprevista y directa que hizo que el mayor escupiera el líquido que estaba ingiriendo en ese momento. — ¡Sensei! —Genos se apresuró a auxiliar al mayor.

— ¿Q-Qué dijiste? —cuestionó una vez que se recuperó del ataque de tos.

Genos calculó que simplemente exponerle su descubrimiento no sería suficiente; valiéndose de la información que había logrado estudiar sobre la excitación masculina «porno», se acercó con cuidado a Saitama, como cuando un depredador va por su presa, movimientos sigilosos sin quitar la vista de encima; en un rápido movimiento, deshaciéndose de la ropa de la parte baja, liberó el miembro de su sensei. Antes de que el hombre mayor pudiera reaccionar, el más joven metió de lleno el pene a su boca, tragándoselo de una vez, casi ahogándose. Saitama quedó inmovilizado; su cuerpo extrañamente se paralizó en el instante que Genos puso las manos en su entrepierna y solo atinó a gemir cuando éste devoró su miembro. ¡Oh! No podía negar que el placer que le produjo era algo que jamás había logrado experimentar en su vida; ni siquiera cuando mató su primer kaijin. Genos comenzó a mover su lengua arriba y abajo. Primero, succionó la cabeza, y después volvió a introducirlo en su boca. Debía detenerlo, pero sentía que irónicamente sus fuerzas se habían ido.

—Ahh —suspiró Saitama con placer. Genos mordisqueaba gentilmente con sus dientes, jugaba con su lengua, para luego introducirlo profundamente en su garganta.

¿Dónde había aprendido tal cosa? Saitama no lo sabía y francamente, en dicho estado, poco le importaba; su necesidad se limitaba a dejarse hacer abiertamente, cada sensación que la prodigiosa lengua y manos de Genos, le proporcionaban. Ruidos obscenos de succión llenaban el cuarto, a la par de los quejidos del héroe calvo.

—G-Genos yo…bas…t- —intentó apartarlo, pero su cuerpo simplemente se negaba a obedecer, dejándolo completamente a merced del cyborg que metía y sacaba el pene de su boca, chupando, mordisqueando desde la base, hasta la punta; jugando con los testículos que también reclamaban por su atención. Después de un rato, Saitama no lo soportó más y se vino en la boca de Genos, quien en el acto, se tragó la esencia de su maestro, degustando su sabor. Salado.

 _¿Sería eso suficiente para descubrir el poder de su Sensei?_

Saitama, sonrojado y aun sufriendo los estados de la post eyaculación; observó a Genos, con su rostro imperturbable, parecía estudiarle, con esos ojos dorados, rodeados de un mar oscuro. En el lado izquierdo, de la comisura de sus labios, había una mancha blancuzca, último vestigio de la candente escena que ambos acababan de protagonizar.

—Yo… —se aclaró la garganta, pues aún su estado no se normalizaba. —Creo que… debemos ir a dormir, ¡sí!, Dormir. Buenas noches, Genos.

Saitama se levantó tambaleante y fue a buscar su futón para acomodarlo y meterse en él, a fin de ocultarse bajo las sábanas. El cyborg de dorados cabellos, observó a su maestro, analizando sus movimientos: Erráticos. Piernas… temblorosas, como si le costara mantener su peso, ¿acaso ese en verdad era el origen del poder de Saitama? Habría que esperar a ver si él, al beber el semen de su sensei, había obtenido su prodigiosa fuerza.

Bostezó. Quizás, dormir no era mala idea, mañana podría actualizar los datos de su investigación.

Cuando Genos despertó, Saitama ya no estaba en el apartamento, apresurado, el ciborg fue a buscarlo, si su maestro ya no tenía su extraordinaria fuerza, corría peligro de ser asesinado por alguno de los múltiples kaijins que vivían en la zona. Lo vislumbró a lo lejos, cargando una bolsa plástica de supermercado, su usual rostro aburrido. El joven héroe estaba por alcanzarlo, cuando un enorme monstruo parecido a un lagarto, atacó a Saitama, y éste esquivó cada golpe con facilidad y acabó con él de un solo golpe, como siempre. Genos, siendo testigo del encuentro, no pudo evitar sentirse desubicado. ¿Acaso la nula masturbación de su sensei no era el secreto de su poder? Tal parecía que toda su investigación era incorrecta. Saitama seguía siendo el hombre más fuerte que él hubiera conocido. Y lo admiraba por ello.

 **Fin.**

…

Gracias a Tam por la idea n-n


End file.
